


We’re family

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fangs is brotherly figure in this, Female Jughead Jones, Fluff, Other, set after season two, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “Whatcha up to Jones?” Fangs appeared out of no where, causing Jughead to jump out of shock.She turns back and glares, “Thanks you for the scare” She rolls her eyes and turns back to the glistening river.





	We’re family

**Author's Note:**

> Give me fangs and Jughead content

Watching the water flow sends a peaceful sense through her, one she hasn’t felt in a long time. Especially after Peabody and her father carrying her out the woods, it took a lot of convincing to let her back into the serpents, he wasn’t to keen on it.

Sighing she puts her hand back in, swirling it around in the cold water. It’s summer, and she should be enjoying herself, Hell she barley lived last winter she should be living life to its fullest after that shit show, but, she can’t.

She doesn’t know why, but it feels wrong, she feels like Penny is going to pop out of nowhere and finish what she started.

”watcha up to Jones?” Fangs appeared out of nowhere, causing Jughead to jump out of shock.

She turns back and glares, “Thank you for the scare” She rolls her eyes and turns back to the glistening river.

Fangs sighs, She’s been more distant then normal ever since she came out alive from the whole Penny deal. More  quiet, not really speaking unless spoken too. It worries him, Despite what she may think, whatever that may be, she and him are friends.

He walks up and sits next to her, he wraps an arm around her, in a friendly way. She looks shocked at the action, looking at him in a surprised manner but all he does is give her a dopey smile in return.

”what’s wrong Jones? You’ve been more quiet lately.” He questions, looking at her with genuine concern. Jughead sighs, “I’m paranoid I guess” She shrugs.

”of what?” He pushes on

”Of, Penny coming back I guess. Of her finishing what she started, and, I also feel.... guilty” her voice trails off at the end.

Fangs feels confused, guilty? Of what?

”you have nothing to be guilty for” He reassures 

“yes I do” She retorts

Fang raises an eyebrow, “oh yeah? Of what?” He asked.

Her gaze falls to the water, guilt and sadness taking over her features. 

“I guess of not living my life, I mean, I literally came back from the brink of death. And You’d think that I’d be living my life more but I’m not, you got shot and here you are doing everything and shit and I just feel like I can’t” She explains, Fangs is at loss for words, that’s a lot deeper then he thought it was going to be. But, then again this is Jughead Jones he’s talking too.

So instead he shows his comfort by pulling her in closer, she rest her head on his shoulder while he leans his head on top of hers. They stay like that for a few minutes, just sitting in each other’s comfort, Until Jughead speaks up.

”y’know if we weren’t hella gay, this is probably the moment we would kiss in some kind of romantic movie” She said, it causes a loud bark of laughter from fangs and some giggles from Jughead.

After their laughter dies down Jughead speaks again, “thanks man” She smiles, he smiles back.

“We’re family” He loops an arm around her again

”but I think I’ll stick with sweet pea” 

“same, I’ll stick with Betty” she laughs.

~~Then she and fangs totally get drunk and sang take a hint in front of all the serpents because they’re fucking dorks.~~

**FIN.**


End file.
